


[越前兄弟]阿纳海姆守夜人 #Zwei

by Serengety



Series: [NPOT][RR]The Nightwatcher of Anaheim [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serengety/pseuds/Serengety
Summary: 携"妹"出镜的越前哥哥（越前龙雅/越前"凌子"←桃城武）
Relationships: Echizen Ryouga/Echizen Ryouma
Series: [NPOT][RR]The Nightwatcher of Anaheim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532981
Kudos: 2





	[越前兄弟]阿纳海姆守夜人 #Zwei

**Author's Note:**

> 前情提要 #Eins  
日据西海岸总督府的小少爷越前龙马将警员桃城武带回自己家中，希望后者能协助寻找一份神秘的地图册，正巧遇上与龙马辈分关系复杂的“哥哥”——总督越前龙雅，桃城惊讶于这对兄弟显得有些过于亲昵的关系，却被龙马告知他哥哥的“最爱”其实另有其人……

一觉醒来已是日影西斜，怪不得感觉肚子饿得厉害。桃城用小指顶起盖住自己上半张脸的硬皮书，望向窗外瑰色云层的双眼显得有些茫然。之前好像是和越前在中庭……怎么回事，后面的记忆像是被凭空抽去一段，光记得自己对着小学弟的笑容莫名脸颊发烫……桃城略微尴尬地想着，一不留神指尖顺着书脊夹缝滑脱，四百页的中古高地德文典籍稍显沉重地摔回鼻梁，这倒是彻底帮他醒了神。啧、这堆哥德体可真是催眠……话说越前跑到哪里去了？

年轻的警员从书堆旁的睡椅*上起身环顾四周，这里似乎是之前探索过的那间书房，不过装饰陈列又隐隐透出些许违和……自己是不是有点睡懵了？桃城努力扯平被压翘的制服后摆，然后在前胸口袋拍到一张对叠两次的纸条——那是一张指示如何去餐厅的简笔画地图，最末还有龙马留下的“你先吃吧不用等我、有事找杜杜就行”的字样。

杜杜·欧梵多——桃城在脑内检索了一番有关他的情报——出生于升阳帝国*殖民统治前的原美利坚，年龄约莫20代后半，加勒比黑人(Afro-Caribbean)移民后裔，祖辈可能是在南方实施吉姆·克劳法(Jim Crow Laws)后长途迁徙来到的北加州，这边因为上世纪中叶的淘金热迅速崛起数个新兴城市，对于劳动力的实用主义渴求远胜过傲慢狭隘的种族隔离政策。实际上，自从战后亚裔升格为本地的一等公民以来，非纯种雅利安白人*的社会地位比起那些他们原本避之不及的“黑鬼”也不会优越多少就是。

以上信息来自贵族庄园为所辖仆从特别登记造册的档案资料，而其他一些来自越前的小道消息则主要包括——这位管家是在劳力市场被小时候的自己看中（可能是觉着蓬松鬈曲的毛发摸起来手感很好），央求龙雅给带回总督府的；此人随后一直跟在总管拉尔夫身边做事，并接受礼仪培训，一步步爬升至越前家副总管的位置。桃城脑补了一下二十岁不到的龙雅抱着小豆丁龙马外出挑下人的场景，无声的干笑了两秒。

笃笃笃。仿佛接收到桃城的脑电波一般，身着开襟燕尾服的管家杜杜隔着白手套闷闷地扣开了半掩的房门，一条雪白的长巾妥帖地搭在其屈起的左边手臂上，他朝警员微微欠身，并拢五指朝外作了一个“请”的手势，“桃城先生，小少爷之前吩咐我说，等您醒了就把您领去用餐。”他的日语带着些别扭的西班牙口音，但遣词造句文雅流畅，看样子已经学习多年。“噢好呀，我正苦恼越前这地图画得太抽象了。”桃城对着立在门边的高大黑人扬了扬手中的纸页，很快拎起不知什么时候滚落到地上的警帽，抬腿向他走去。

***

杜杜本名Duggan，从记事起就没见过自己的父亲，不太会讲英语的母亲也不知是被贫民窟的什么街坊骗去哪里做工了，在某日外出后便音讯全无——明明当天早上离家前还特意嘱咐年仅七岁的儿子去附近教区(Parish)的天主教会领救济粮，然后呆在那里直到晚上妈妈去接他。杜杜终究还是没有等回自己的母亲，好心的爱尔兰裔神父收留了他，又根据其“肤色黝黑”这一特征结合盖尔方言重新给他取了Duggan作为教名。

男孩不到十岁就开始帮着教会打杂跑腿，他的体格在同龄人中显得十分魁梧，十四五岁时便谎报年龄、由当地被称为“中介”的掮客引荐四处出卖劳力。他想自己当初幸运地被大户人家捡了回去，从此告别在码头或者铁路夜以继日汗流浃背的生活，多半是因为这家的小少爷特别中意自己遗传自母亲的颇有弹性的一头卷毛。当时的龙马才五岁，短短的小腿被他哥哥用一只手托在怀里，在龙雅若有所思地听着“中介”卖力营销自己手头这些“货物”个个身强体壮好养活时，伸出小手越过男人的肩膀偷偷去碰杜杜的后脑勺。这个将近两米高的美国黑人的命运就在“小不点喜欢这个？”的溺爱询问以及脆生生的“喜欢”中被决定下来。

杜杜很快就颇为机灵地改口叫龙雅“大少爷”，男人也笑容明朗地问过杜杜的名字，一旁还有小不点龙马在跟着学。只是幼童不容易发准舌根音，好端端的g会被念成软乎乎的d，有时还会咬到舌头。不过小朋友还是不死心地努力练习，又甜又奶的声音在回程途中一遍遍地重复着Duddan、Duddan，同时满是懊恼地不住拍着四轮马车的皮质椅面。

被准许同乘的杜杜刚钻进对他而言有些低矮的车门，就见大少爷捂着嘴别过头朝向另一边窗子，一双肩膀抖得跟患有帕金森综合征似的，大概是不想打击小少爷的积极性给憋出的毛病。总之最后在龙雅笑到不能自已的瞎起哄中，越前大宅的新进男仆Duggan就被简化成了五岁儿童也能准确发音的杜杜(Dodo)。而且这个大少爷啊……不对不对、现在该叫老爷了，杜杜忍不住捏了捏一想起这位“祖宗”就会反射性疼起来的太阳穴——龙雅大人只要在小少爷开始瞎折腾的场合，就特喜欢行为模式无限向小朋友看齐地跟在后面给家丁添乱，结果整个总督府的人现在都只知自己本名不详、外号叫杜杜了。

今晚准备了饭食的餐厅位于临近的主宅，杜杜掌起从地窖入口处拿取的一盏马灯，引着桃城走了一条据说是近路的地下通道。他见跟在身后两步远的警员一反常态的沉默，看上去相当心不在焉地随手划拉着石砌墙壁的纹理，便屡次带起话头试图与之攀谈小少爷的学校生活，可惜都被对方含混而过。杜杜索性不再多问，自顾自地讲起自家主人从前的趣事，权当为客人解闷——既然是为数不多的会被小少爷带回家的友人，自己当然不能失礼。

杜杜说小少爷当初就如所有学龄前儿童一样喜欢口齿不清地喊叠字，“杜杜兄兄*！杜杜兄兄！”至少他是这样叫自己的。每当此时杜杜就会放下手中的活计，摘下工作手套，然后把即将摔倒在地的小少爷一把抱起。五六岁大的小男孩总是很有活力地在庄园长长的回廊里乱跑，后面也惯例跟着一两个气喘吁吁地念叨着“小少爷您慢点”的侍女。哄起孩子来已经颇为熟手的杜杜把小少爷扛到自己脖子上，对方便开心地拥住他蓬松的棕黑卷发，一边清脆地重复“兄兄”这类昵称。

“小少爷您可不能叫我哥哥呀……”“为甚麽？”幼猫一样的琥珀金眨巴眨巴地瞅着男仆头顶的发旋，小不点龙马咬着手指疑惑发问。杜杜半仰起脸尽量轻柔地牵过男孩的小手，把年糕条一样的指节从珠贝般的乳牙的蹂躏下抢救出来，正想解释说因为你我身份有别、您是主人家的孩子，然后就看到龙雅从文件堆中抬起眼睛一脸怨念的盯着这边。

因为是被大少爷带回来的，杜杜的见习期也多半侍奉在这位新主人的身边。所以他时常在想，小少爷总试图躲过侍女的追踪跑来找自己玩，其实多半是想见大少爷的吧。杜杜也是在后来才了解到，时年十九岁的大少爷刚被家族收养，每天都会被抓着熟悉越前庄园的产业与人脉，能够用来陪小朋友闹腾的时间实在不多。不过龙雅少爷是一旦闲下来就玩得很疯的类型，这点很讨小朋友欢心，所以小少爷经常特别期待地缩在杜杜的脑袋后面，又很懂事地只是偷偷看向长他十四岁的兄长大人。

想到这里，杜杜有些调皮地对着男孩使眼色：“小少爷您看啊，如果我也是哥哥的话，龙雅大人那边会吃醋的~”“呜…真的嘛？”五岁的小宝贝并不完全理解吃醋的概念，但也大概明白是妈妈夸奖别的小朋友比自己更听话时那种超不服气的心情。“那龙马不要叫杜杜‘兄兄’了，对不起噢杜杜，我没有讨厌你啦。”*

杜杜感觉男孩蹬着小腿似乎要下到地面，于是小心地把后者放回奥斯曼帝国特供的手工地毯上，就见龙马迈着小短腿奔到龙雅的皮椅前，迅速扑到男人的膝盖上，又在对方的帮助下爬上大腿面，随后伸出小巴掌捧住男人的耳根两侧，奶声奶气地安抚说：“哥哥不吃醋哦，龙马只有哥哥一个哥哥！”“哎？杜杜，杜杜，哥哥怎么僵住不动了呀！哥哥都没有在呼吸了啊！呜呜哥哥要死掉了吗？”每次目睹此类场景的杜杜通常会把他那张黝黑的脸深深埋进自己布满粗茧的掌心……我的大少爷，您能更有点出息吗？

***

步调轻缓的管家如此这般地说了一路，桃城觉着这位看上去威严的黑人比想象中的健谈许多，自己从下到地道之初就被些微压抑萦住的心情也松快不少，有时还被对方一本正经地戏仿幼童的语调逗乐，不知不觉间目的地已然出现在他的视野里。

桃城闭眼读秒想着提前适应下即将到来的光亮，可通道外窄廊尽头的餐厅并不如他脑内构造得那般金碧辉煌。装修倒也华丽复古，可照明用的只是一排暖黄蜂蜡蒸出的幽幽烛光，几不可察的橙花味熏香缭绕在房间尽头的落地窗边，轻薄地染覆在垂饰而下的深红帷幔之上。天花板的四边被笼在蜜蜡也照不透的阴影里，这里的顶上似乎比地下还要昏暗几分，初出茅庐的警员直觉巴洛克式的阴角石膏雕花间栖有什么魔物也说不定。

黑胡桃木的长形餐桌远端坐着这幢宅子的主人越前龙雅，此时的他只在深灰衬衫外简单地穿了一件黑色暗格纹西装马甲，是平驳领双襟四扣的休闲款式。男人放下手中的餐刀，目光转向桃城这边，隔着雪白桌布上大簇的装饰花卉，他半笑着向警员短暂地举杯致意，而后也不多做招呼，只是重新专注于划开盘中的嫩煎鸡脯，又不紧不慢地将切下的白肉送入口中。

不过桃城的视线并没有在总督大人身上停驻多久，或说打从进屋开始，他就被龙雅身边的一位少女抓去了全部心神。他不知该怎样形容这个俊俏标致的美丽少女，可能只会生理反应无比诚实的口干舌燥罢了。

那是一位束着单侧马尾的年轻女孩，柔软的刘海下是五官俏似越前家弟弟的粉颊薄唇，重碧色的微卷长发在两边鬓角与左侧耳后瀑布般地铺泄而下，别在马尾同侧的绯红牡丹发饰呼应着绕在少女纤白颈间的同色蕾丝颈环，娇小的身形被金箔刺绣工艺点缀的墨色振袖和服合身包裹，枝蔓盘曲的唐草纹蜿蜒向上一直缀至膝盖，蕊瓣轮生的转心莲繁复堂皇地绕在袖口，缠于少女玲珑腰身的八寸袋带是金银丝提花的西阵织材质，固定其上的带蒂也圈出鎏金凤尾蝶似的花样。

少女衣前的共衿处敞口很大，完全不似和族传统未婚女子一样衫襟紧拢，反而有些仿类祇园游女那般含蓄放荡的似脱未脱。她的和服内里也并未配衬襦袢中衣，而是穿着一条胭脂色的新洛可可式洋裙，在下摆前开的和服间展出多层荷叶褶襞，每层末端间缀蕾丝飞边及缎带缘饰。又有丝缎束腰的活褶飞边代替胸衣挡住锁骨以下的大片雪肤，而不规则剪裁的维多利亚风细纱公主袖也漫出和服袖口，在温婉持重之外生出几分飘逸轻灵。

似被魇住将近十秒的桃城总算想起必要的答礼，“呃…晚上好啊总督大人……还有您身边这位，就是凌子小姐吗？”啊她转过来了，真是漂亮的一对金瞳，果然长得跟越前一模一样！然而少女只是冷冰冰地朝桃城的方向微微颔首，别说多余的寒暄，她似乎连看都没看自己一眼。桃城讪讪地挑了个离主座上的龙雅最远的男主宾的位置落座，感觉母胎单身16年的自己真是丢人丢到家了，他怕不是当真喜欢学弟那张脸？

稍显尴尬的警员一边放下帽子，一边试图掩饰心理活动似的朝向给他布菜的杜杜搭话：“那个……这位管家先生，刚才一直没插上话……你知道越前跑到哪里去了吗？他不和我们一起吃晚餐？”“是这样的，少爷吩咐过等他回来后自己同你解释，所以还请桃城先生先用餐吧。”眼见无法从管家嘴里撬出更多信息，桃城转回餐桌拾勺舀汤，却又忍不住悄悄打量起坐在龙雅右侧安静吃着甜点的凌子小姐。原来这位美人小姐也是左撇子吗？

远处的那对兄妹其实用餐已近尾声，龙雅随意地用餐叉扒拉着几块吃剩的炖制樱桃，一边单手支着下巴，含笑看着少女小口小口地把草莓慕斯往嘴里送。少女似乎被他盯得有些不自在，又或许只是现场有第三人存在的缘故，薄红的烛光将她隽秀的面容侵染得愈发霞色蔚荟。末了男人还动作狎昵地用指腹擦过少女唇畔沾上的几点鲜奶油，然后极其自然地用舌头将指尖的白渍舔去。他抓起盖在腿上的餐巾仔细擦过指缝，转而站起身来走到少女侧后，颇为潇洒地一手插兜，同时弯腰覆在自己妹妹的耳边似乎说了些什么。这家的漂亮小姐脸红得更厉害了，但还是乖顺地把手搭到男人另一只绅士般摊开的掌中。

“凌子很可爱吧。”牵起少女准备离开的男人突兀地来了这么一句，反应不及的桃城一瞬感到心思被戳破似的如芒在背。“那么晚安了，探长先生。”他甚至连“总督大人您说笑了、在下只是个实习警员”之类的反客套都忘记说出口。目送二人离开的年轻警员不会猜到，男人之前对少女耳语的内容是：“没有问题吗，那位学长可是盯着小不点看了一整晚呢，鱼块都没插稳就空着叉子往嘴里送哎。”

——  
*睡椅：就那种Chaise Lounge。  
*升阳帝国：The Empire of the Rising Sun，大体设定可参照RTS《红色警戒3》里的旭日帝国。  
*纯种雅利安：一般认为只有北欧和日耳曼诸民族系最纯粹的“雅利安”人种，该种说法已于20世纪30至50年代被人类学家所抛弃。  
*兄兄：随便乱译的小朋友称呼大哥为“にに”的亲昵叫法。  
*对话捏他了某官方四格，千方百计阻挠弟弟被抢的哥哥真是超绝“橘”促不安(借用之前看到的某位双越太太的名言)2333。


End file.
